Shadow goes to Lazy Town
by XxXY0shisM0m69666XxX
Summary: Stephanie is wanting to make a new friendships this year of school but will she also finds love?


One day it was sunny time in Lazy Town but it was a school day so it wasn't. Stephanie was in school and she was locker books where she put away her books and notebooks along with her backpack that had the powerpuff girls on it. The school year had just begun and they had a new foreign exchange student that shared her first period class with and Stephanie was excited because she thought he would be a hot man from Canada who called her by mistake. Stephanie blushled into so pink like her pink hair was and thought to herself that maybe this year she can truly lose her virgininity and not have to settle on plastic puppet wangers. "I'm so hot" Stephani said as she took off her clothes in the hallway at school but she had to go to the office because it was against the law. The cops were called but they had to leave due to insufficient evidence and how good of a liar Stephanie and her friends were. But she missed first period so she was sad with cry and tears from her eyeballs.

It was sad.

Later it was between first period and second period and she went into her locker to cry into it. "STUPID POLICE COPS" she cried. "NOW I CANT MEET THE NEW MAN WHO CAN I BECOME LESBIANS WITH!" she was sad.

Sportacus was walk down hall but sporty so he was actually jumping with flips and flaps as he was the gym teacher who taught sports and life skills such as dodgeball, football and taxes. "What's the matter Sephone?" said sportnocause. He was worried.

"IM so sad!" shooted Stephono with the cry as she cried with tears again because she drank a lot of water so she can cry a lot and use it as an excuse to go to the bathroom so she can have private times with her pink boingers. "How come sad?s" Sportacus quested at the mercy of iTune's shuffle. "The cops got called because I stroipped and now I missed first period and now I cant do the sex times with the new stedent" she expalnod.

"Wow that's bad" said Sportacus. It was very bad. And Stephone agreed. "But there is always a period of the secends which holds much more surprises for the learning youths" He was right.

Just then the bells of second period that was the next one dinged and she had to go to class. It was math class and she had to learn numbers and she hated it. Bbut suddnely she saw the new person she dodnt know. It was a black hedgehog and he was the new student. It was Shadow the Hedgehog!

"My name is Shadow" said shadow to Stephanie. "Hi shadow said staphenie" Stephini said with her pink hair that was pink face. "I am looking tfor the chaos emoralds and maryom is ded" Shadow exploned with his head pointed at the ground and waters coming out that were tears.

Stephane wanted to slip slap her dippy dops with her bongo bongos right then and there but she was at school and in public and she didn't want to emparass herself to the shadow hedhoeg. "that's so sad. Want to sex?" Stepanie asked.

"ok" said shadow and they were about to have the nasty trighty there but it didnt go so well.

Stephanie waked up from her dream into the real life and Shadow was looking at her after he told her about the chaso emorlds and marieo. She didnt actually sai lets have sex. "Oh I am sorry. Let's be friends" and they didn't have sex.

Much later of the other time Shadow was standing in front of lockers with eyeballs that were closed so he couldn't see. Stephanoe fame up to him with much giggle and was pink with giggle. Shadow opened up exactly one eyeball so he could see Stephanie with his in front of him. "Heloo tahr" shaid Shwodo. "Do you having a discussion to talk about?"

"Yes I" Stephonde beagan. And she nibbed her bibblers as she tried to word with her mouths.

Shadow close the eyes. "Dont" said Sahdow. "You cant die when you give me the loves that I so desire. I cannot lose another form of closen ones." he screamed.

"WHAT IS YOU MEANING ABOUT SHADWO?" cried Stephanie when suddenly the lights from the ceiling came off of the ceiling and came down fast to the ground right on stephanie who was under it. It crashed and broke and a lot of glass and metal and blood flew out. Stephane was dead.

Shadow cries blood from much kill as he whisper to self. "tihs isn't over" and he ran away into the sundest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3 MONTHS LATYER~*~*~*~*~

Sportacus carries flower in hand to grave with Stephanie's name on it that said 'Stephanie'. Sportachus looked down to the ground with drop from tears. "I am sorry Stephone." He cried as he put flower on ground and rubbed his pregnant belly as he looked at a picture of Shadow the hedhoge. "you will pay for this". He turned around to leave.

"One down one to go" said Robby Rotten who was binocular in the bushes at the Sporacusu.

The hunting has begun...

THEND E/ ?


End file.
